testforepfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Treasures
Sandy Treasures episode starts at night, with SpongeBob and Patrick blowing bubbles Patrick: You know, this is the most fun i've ever had since i buried a treasure in my front yard. SpongeBob: Yeah..........wait, what? Patrick: Yes, i buried a treasure in my front yard once. looks at his watch ''Wow, time goes by so fast! I have to sleep, SpongeBob! See you tomorrow! '''SpongeBob:' Wait! Can i try to find the treasure? That sounds fun! Patrick: Uh, sure. his rock SpongeBob: Better start digging! grabs a shovel, and starts digging see Squidward in his bed, sleeping Squidward: '''Ugh........what's that noise? ''his head out of the window ''SPONGEBOB! WHY ARE YOU DIGGING A HOLE AT NIGHT?! '''SpongeBob: Well Squidward, Patrick buried a treasure in his front yard, and i'm trying to find it! Squidward: 'Well, can you make a little less noise? '''SpongeBob: '''Absolutely! Sorry to bother you! '''Squidward: '''Whatever. ''his head back in his house, and goes to his bedroom ''Ah, time to sleep........... ''Squidward's dream '''Squidward: ''the treasure Yes! The treasure! ''cuts to Squidward playing his clarinet 2000 at a concert ''Oh, this truly is the happiest day of my life! ''ends Squidward: ..........I GOT TO FIND THE TREASURE! from his window ''SPONGEBOB! I'M GONNA FIND THE TREASURE, AND I'LL BE A MUSIC STAR! YOU'RE NOT GONNA FIND IT, AND YOU'LL WORK AT AS A FRY COOK FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '''SpongeBob:' ...............ok. digs Squidward: ''a shovel, and starts digging ♪I'm gonna get rich, i'm gonna get rich!♪ '''SpongeBob:' I hope Mr. Krabs won't be jealous. Squidward: ''lightbulb appears on his head Of course! Mr. Krabs! ''transition Mr. Krabs: So you're saying, if i help you find this treasure, you will give me all the money you have? Squidward: '''Yes! '''Mr. Krabs: Ok, deal! Squidward: 'Now find the money! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Ok............sniffing ''i smell..........sand........... '''Squidward: '''Tell us about the gold! '''Mr. Krabs: .................There's no gold! Squidward: What? That's impossible! Mr. Krabs: '''Believe me, if there was any gold, i would have smelled it! '''Squidward: '''I think you're just getting old! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Say that again, i dare you! '''Squidward: '''You're getting old! '''Mr. Krabs: ''him, immediately knocking him out, then walks away'' transition Squidward: '''What will i do now? Digging with just my shovel will be way too slow! '''SpongeBob: '''We could...........well, we could..............maybe we could...........talk about our great times at the Krusty Krab! '''Squidward: '''You mean everytime we leave? '''SpongeBob: '''No, i mean every day! There are so much nice things at the Krusty Krab! And all because of good ol'- '''Squidward: Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob: '''Wow Squidward, are you a mind reader? '''Squidward: '''No, you have a Mr. Krabs tattoo on your foot. '''Squidward: '''Well, i guess i'll just have to dig with my shovel to find the treasure. BORING. '''SpongeBob: '''Digging isn't so boring if you sing! '''Squidward: What? SpongeBob: ♪'Digging song, digging song, won't you sing along? Digging song, digging song, digging all day looooooooooooong!♪ '''Squidward: '''I hate singing, playing my clarinet is much better! ''his clarinet and starts playing it scene cuts to King Neptune's castle, where he is sleeping '''King Neptune: ''wakes up WHAT'S THAT HORRIBLE NOISE? ''back to Squidward playing his clarinet King Neptune: STOP! Squidward and SpongeBob: King Neptune?! King Neptune: 'Octopus man, i'm here to take your clarinet! You play it horribly! ''takes it '''Squidward: WAIT! We can make a deal! You get my clarinet, and you give me the treasure! King Neptune: '''What treasure? '''Squidward: There's a treasure in this front yard! King Neptune: Umh, ok. it appear ''Bye! ''away Squidward: YES! He can take my stupid clarinet, now i'll get the Clarinet 2000 with all this go-''opens the chest, which is full of Krabby Patties KRABBY PATTIES?! '''SpongeBob:' WOO-HOO! Squidward: BUT.......THIS ISN'T A TREASURE! SpongeBob: Well, he never said it was gold. Squidward: My clarinet........KING NEPTUNE! runs to King Neptune's castle